A Misunderstanding and a traitor
by CULLENgrl08
Summary: IM convos which are filled with jealousy and heart ache. Tasha has come to VA to take revenge since Dimitri has turned her offer down. Will Rose fall for her plan if so will the relationship Dimitri and Rose cherish so much fall apart? Read to Find out!
1. Empty Threats

A Misunderstanding and a Traitor

**Hey everyone, this first fan fiction for Vampire Academy. It is a story which is written entirely through the IM. I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own any characters or the anything connected to Vampire Academy. **

Chapter 01: Kitty has a crush on a lion

_**BitchIsBack :Rose**_

_**LoveSpirit: Lissa**_

_**BurnInHell: Christian**_

_**DreamStalker: Adrian**_

_**BelikovIsMine: Tasha**_

_**RussianSexyGod: Dimitri**_

_All have signed in_

BitchIsBack: Hey all :)

RussianSexyGod: Hey Roza :)

BurningInHell: Ahh I see the bitch is Rose. What a perfect way to describe yourself Rose!!!!!

BitchIsBack: Fuck You, Christian!!!!!!

LoveSpirit: Hey guys! Would you both just chill? I think deep down you both like each other

BurnInHell: What me like Rose????????? Hey babe:)

BitchIsBack: Yeah Lissa for once I agree with Christian's reaction. Besides he is not such a great

kisser. I prefer Dimitri anyways. :D

LoveSpirit: How the fuck can you say that??????????

RussianSexyGod: ....... Rose what you did with Christian!!!!!

BitchIsBack: Relax ppl!!!!!! I just got caught in Lissa's head when they were making out.

LoverSpirit: ROSE...... What have I told you????????

RussianSexyGod: You got me worried a bit there babe. :)

BurnInHell: Did Dimitri just call Rose a babe????????

RussianSexGod: You got a problem Ozero. I can come over and solve it for you!!!!!!

BitchISBack: Yeah, Dimka. I will join you. Christian you better hide!!!!!!

LoveSpirit: Wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All except LoveSpirit: What??

LoveSpirit: Have you guys wondered why Tasha and Adrian are so silent????

BitchIsBack: Who???? Tasha???? Is she is the one with BelikovIsMine username???

BurnInHell: Yeah, Roza sweety don't fret!! Please calm down after all I am eight years older than you

Which makes me able to make my own decisions. :)

RussianSexGod: Christian, you better hide!!!!!!!

BitchIsBack: Yeah, you better hide and you might want to tell your aunt to hide as well.

LoveSpirit: Guys cool dowwwwwwwwwwwn!!!!!!

RussianSexyGod and BitchIsBack: Brb

_RussianSexGod has signed out_

_BitchIsBack has signed out_

BurnInHell: Liz any ideas where to hide????

LoveSpirit: Love, maybe under the bed. Just don't do anything more to piss Dimitri even more. I

might lose you.

BurnInHell: Sure, babe anything for u!!!!! *kisses*

LoverSpirit: Bye, Take Care. *kisses back*

_BurnInHell has signed out_

LoveSpirit: Tasha and Adrian, you both are idiots!!!!!!

_LoveSpirit has signed out._

**I hope you enjoyed it. I will be updating more on this one later today!!!! Please tell if you hate it, love it??? Pls review. You can send suggestions, opinions and advice. **

**Have a good day everyone!!!!!!**


	2. The Kitty has a crush on the Lion

**Hey everyone, So far I have written five chapters to update. This is my fave one. **

**Enjoy everyone!!!!**

**I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters.**

Chapter 2: The Kitty has a crush on the Lion

_**RussianSexGod: Dimitri**_

_**BitchIsBack: Rose**_

_**LoveSpirit: Lissa**_

_**BurnInHell: Christian**_

_**DreamStalker: Adrian**_

_**KittyBabe: Mia**_

_LoveSpirit has signed in_

_KittyBabe has signed in_

KittyBabe: Hey, Lissa.

LoveSpirit: Hiya, How's you?

KittyBabe: Good but I am kind of keyed up.

LoveSpirit: Over what????

KittyBabe: A boy, pls Liz don't tell anyone especially Rose

LoveSpirit: Np, who is it???

Kittybabe: Guardian Belikov

_BitchIsBack has signed in_

BitchIsBack: Hey :)Liz. Who is Kitty and what about Dimitri?????

KittyBabe: Hi, I am Mia. I have a huge crush on Dimitri actually.

BitchIsBack: What the fuck, Mia?????? Do u know who I am????

LoveSpirit: Oh, this can't be good!!!!!

KittyBabe: You are Natalie aren't you????

LoveSpirit: No, she isn't!!!!!!! She is Rose Hathaway

BitchIsBack: Yeah, Mia. Rose, who is your worst nightmare!!!!!!!

_RussianSexyGod has signed in_

_BurnInHell has signed in_

_DreamStalker has signed in_

RussianSexGod: Hey Roza and ppl. :)

BurnInHell: Heybabe, and ppl:)

DreamStalker: Yo, Rose wanna go out with me on Thursday????

All except BitchIsBack: ???????????????????????????????

DreamStalker: What ppl??? I have to make my move when Dimitri's not here!!!!

RussianSexGod: I am HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DreamStalker: Fuck, I didn't know that was you????

BurnInHell: Ooooooh, Adrian. Busted. Go fucking hide man.

_DreamStalker has signed off_

RussianSexGod: Roza.......... u there????

All except RussianSexGod: Rose??????????????

RussianSexGod: I am going to go check if she is alright.

BurnInHell: Whatever!!!

LoveSpirit: Ok. Good Idea!!!!

_RussianSexGod has signed off_

_**Sorry, this was small but there will be more chapters which are long. Please review!!!!!**_

_**Any suggestions, opinions and advice are always welcome.**_

_**Have a good day everyone!! :)**_


	3. Hard Talk

**Hey everyone!!! Please review. I want to know if it is good or bad??? **

**Enjoy the story.**

**I do not own Vampire Academy. **

Chapter 3: Hard Talk

_**RussianSexyGod: Dimitri**_

_**BitchIsBack: Rose**_

_**LoveSpirit: Lissa**_

_**BurnInHell: Christian**_

_**KittyBabe: Mia**_

KittyBabe: He can't just go to girls' dorms!!!!!!

LoveSpirit: Sry to burst your bubble but he can sweety!!!!!

KittyBabe: Still she is a girl and Dimitri is a boy!!!!!!

BurnInHell: Mia, what is your problem?????? Are you jealous?????

_RussianSexyGod has signed in_

RussianSexyGod: Why would Mia be jealous?????

LoveSpirit: Oooooooooh!!!!! Mia your question to answer!!!!!!

BurnInHell: Oh else I will and it is going to be embarrassing!!!!!

BitchIsBack: Hey guys. Sry I zoned out.

RussianSexyGod: Mia is jealous of me going into your room!!! And I don't know why?????

LoveSpirit: Ahh well Dimitri, she knows why!!

BitchIsBack: Thx a lot Lissa!! If you utter another word, I am going to tell everyone your make

out session with Aaron!!!!!

BurnInHell: What the fuck!!!!!! Lissa we need to talk now!!!!!! Come here now!!!!!!

LoveSpirit: Thank you Rose. I hate you!!!!

BitchIsBack: I love you too sis!!!

_LoveSpirit has signed off_

_BurnInHell has signed off_

RussianSexGod: Roza talk to me now!!!!

KittyBabe: Sry Dimitri, whatever she says is a lie!! She doesn't know to tell the truth.

BitchIsBack: Shut the fuck up, you bitch!!!!!!

RussianSexGod: Rose if you are going to speak soon. You will not get the opportunity to practice

with the dagger tomorrow!!!

BitchIsBack: *gasps* well here goes: Mia has a huge crush on you.

RussianSexyGod: What??????????? Is this true Mia???

KittyBabe: The bitch is lieing!!!!! Since she like to sleep with the male student population in school

doesn't mean I do too.

BitchIsBack: Guardian Belikov, I will see you tomorrow in class. Bye

RussianSexyGod: Roza..... wait!!!!

_BitchIsBack has signed off_

KittyBabe: She is obviously embarrassed to admit the truth. That is why she left without an

explanation!!

RussianSexyGod: Well Mia you will have a whole lot of explaining to do too.

KittyBabe: Why is that, Dimitri?????

RussianSexyGod: It is Guardian Belikov to you!!!! You will meet me in my office NOW to

Discuss your punishment further. As for now you shall be banned from the IM

system for the rest of the month.

KittyBabe: What?????

RussianSexyGod: I said NOW.

_KittyBabe has signed out_

_RussianSexyGod has signed out_


	4. Rose Is Down

_**Hey guys!!! I hope this chapter is long. Please review. I want to know if I should continue or not?????**_

_**I do not own Vampire Academy.**_

Chapter 4: Rose is Down

_**BadAssGirl: Mia **_

_**BitchIsBack: Rose**_

_**LoveSpirit: Lissa**_

_**BurnInHell: Christian**_

_**RussianSexyGod: Dimitri**_

_All have signed in_

BitchIsBack: Hey Guardian Belikov, Lissa and whoever BadAssGirl is. :)

BurnInHell: Excuse me!!!!!!!! Am I fucking invisible?????? Hey babe!!!

RussianSexyGod: Hey Roza, How u doing?? Stop with Guardian Belikov crap please!!!!!

LoveSpirit: Hey Christian, what's up with Rose????

BadAssGirl: The only thing wrong with her is she thinks too much of herself!!!

RussianSexyGod: Roza... u there????

BurnInHell: Usually I don't stand up for Rose but this occasion calls it. Now shut the fuck up Mia!!!!!!

RussianSexyGod: Mia????? She is banned from here!!!!!!

LoveSpirit: Why?????

RussianSexyGod: She was very rude to Rose yesterday.

LoveSpirit: Oh then she deserves it!!!

RussianSexyGod: She is also banned from all the outdoor fun!!!

LoveSpirit: Cool!!!!

BurnInHell: Mia got a new username!!!

RussianSexyGod: Fuck!! Mia got to Kirova now and explain everything!!!!

BadAssGirl: Fuck you Christian!!!

BurnInHell: Anytime!!!

BitchIsBack: Guardian Belikov, Tasha would like to speak with you in ten minutes, she wants you

meet her in the entrance in ten minutes.

All except BitchIsBack: What?????????

BurnInHell: Tasha said that?? How do u know that Rose?????

RussianSexyGod: Roza..... what did she say? And Mia why are u still here???

_BadAssGirl has signed off_

BitchIsBack: Don't act Guardian Belikov!!! I will see you and your family in a few years.

BurnInHell: What the fuck??? I thought u declined Tasha's offer!!!!!

LoveSpirit: Don't be sad Rose. There will be other guys???

RussianSexyGod: I did decline the offer!!!!!!! Roza please believe me.

BurnInHell: Tasha lied!!!!!

LoveSpirit: Christian, go talk to her now!!!!!!

BurnInHell: Ok brb

_BurnInHell is away talking to Tasha_

BitchIsBack: She told me you said ok. And you also said that you hate my guts and my constant

presence!!!!

RussianSexyGod: Huh???? Roza you know how much I like you??? You don't believe her do you??

I am going to kill Tasha!!!

LoverSpirit: Rose doesn't cry!!!! Dimitri you can't kill Tasha she is a moroi but I would be happy

To do it for you!!!

BitchIsBack: I have to go. I don't know what to believe anymore!!!

RussianSexyGod: Roza ... wait!!!!

_BitchIsBack has signed off_

LoveSpirit: She really likes you!!!!

RussianSexyGod: I know. I love her too!!!

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review!!!**_

_**I will update as soon as I can!!!**_

_**Have a good day!!!!**_


	5. Revenge

**Hey!!!! I hope you enjoy the story!!!!! **

**I don't own any of the character or Vampire Academy but I wish I do!!!**

Chapter 5: Revenge

_**BitchIsBack: Rose**_

_**RussianSexyGod: Dimitri**_

_**LoveSpirit: Lissa**_

_**BurnInHell: Christian**_

_RussianSexyGod has signed in_

_LoveSpirit has signed in_

_BurnInHell is back_

BurnInHell: Hey guys!!! You know my aunt is honestly a bitch!!!

RussianSexyGod: Wow!!! That's harsh :D

LoveSpirit: What happened???

BurnInHell: She wanted to get back at Rose. Since she thinks Rose is the only reason that Dimitri

declined her offer.

RussianSexyGod: Lissa you may have to talk to Rose. She may not want to see me!!!!

LoveSpirit: Sure no prob bye guys!!

BurnInHell: Come to the church babe!

LoveSpirit: Sure :)

RussianSexyGod: Thank you Lissa and bye :D

_LoverSpirit has signed off_

BurnInHell: Pls Dimitri don't tell Rose I stood up for her!!!

RussianSexyGod: Sure I have to deal with Tasha now. G2g bye

BurnInHell: Yeah bye good luck!!!

_RussianSexyGod had signed out_

_BurnInHell has signed out_

_**20 minutes later**_

_LoveSpirit has signed in_

_BitchIsBack hasigned in_

_LoveSpirit: Do you doubt Dimitri, Rose???_

_BitchIsBack: No, but when someone says the person you love hates you, it leaves a mark._

_LoveSpirit: I know Rose. But try and understand him. He really loves you!!!_

_BitchIsBack: Did you take your pills to day, Liz???? Him loves me????? Never going to happen._

_LoveSpirit: I did have my pills thank you. Why wouldn't he love you. You are smart, funny and caring._

_BitchIsBack: That maybe Liz, but I can't give him what Tasha can. He deserves a life with a family._

_RussianSexyGod has signed in_

_RussianSexyGod: Roza... pls try and understand me. I like Tasha but it is you who I love!!!_

_BitchIsBack: Guardian Belikov, I hear you that you were going to go without telling me and Tasha _

_Kindly persuaded you to tell me and go!!!!!!_

_LoveSpirit: Who told u that??????????????????????????????????????????_

_RussianSexyGod: I will kill him/her!!!!!!_

_BitchIsBack: Anyways I have to go. Bye_

_BitchIsBack has signed off_

_LoveSpirit: Who do u think it is?_

_RussianSexyGod: Adrian or Christian_

_LoveSpirit: Yeah those two seem likely. Adrian has been immensely well behaved. And Christian's_

_Character has changed. He supports Rose. Weird if you ask me!!!_

_RussianSexyGod: Yep, I agree. Right now I am dead beat so I think I will hit the books, Liz._

_LoveSpirit: Me too.I am going to go meet Christian now. Good Night Dimitri._

_RussianSexyGod: Good Night Liz, thank you for everything._

_LoveSpirit: It was my pleasure._

_RussianSexyGod has signed out_

_Lovespirit has signed out_

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I beg u pls pls pls review. I am really looking forward to hear from you!!!!**

**Have a good day everyone:)**


	6. Threesome Talk

**Hey Guys!!!! I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!!!!**

**I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters.**

Chapter 6: Threesome talk

_**BurnInHell: Christian**_

_**LoveSpirit: Lissa**_

_**RussianSexyGod: Dimitri**_

_LoveSpirit has signed in_

_RussianSexyGod has signed in_

LoveSpirit: Hey, Dimitri. How were things with Tanya???

RussianSexyGod: Things went bad. She is furious with me but she said she will take the revenge from

Rose. Lissa I don't know what to do!!!!

LoveSpirit: Fuck!!! What can we do?? We could ask Christian for some help!!!

RussianSexyGod: Oh yeah I almost forgot, she also said accidently that she will always know what we

going to do.

LoveSpirit: That must mean someone in our gang supports her. Which can only mean Adrian or

Christian.

RussianSexyGod: I guess so. I don't know about Christian. These days he seems so nice and caring

about Rose. Adrian on the other hand could be the traitor, since he has been very

silent these days.

LoveSpirit: Yeah, I had spirit class with him. And he kept saying Tanya was good and never would be

traitor if we let her in our gang as if there was one already.

RussianSexyGod: Wow, that's weird!!! Maybe he knows something. We should interrogate him.

_BurnInHell has signed in_

BurnInHell: Hey guys. Interrogate???? Who???

RussianSexyGod: Adrian. He seems the obvious person who gives Tanya information about what we

talk.

BurnInHell: Yeah maybe. He seems like the guy who would want to send Dimitri away so he would

Have Rose for himself.

LoveSpirit: Yeah, probably. Not probably, it seems very likely.

RussianSexyGod: Yeah, it is very likely. He would want me to go, then Rose would go out with him.

BurnInHell: Maybe we should not talk so much in front of Adrian and keep it between us.

LoveSpirit: Yeah, I agree.

RussianSexyGod: What about Rose??? We can tell her right????

BurnInHell: No, I don't think that would be a good idea.

LoveSpirit: Maybe Christian is right. We don't want to over whelm. She is already very upset.

RussianSexyGod: I think it is a bad idea but I will not visit her and blab anything.

LoveSpirit: What?????????? Don't you mentor her anymore?????

RussianSexyGod: No, not for the time being. She has a burn and a bruise in her stomach apparently.

LoveSpirit: Why didn't she tell me????????????????? Oh I am going to go and see her. Bye!

_LoveSpirit has signed out_

BurnInHell: I don't know why she cares so much about Rose anyways.

RussianSexyGod: She is her best friend and her shadow kissed guardian.

BurnInHell: Yeah big deal!!! Anyways I am going to go and study in the church. Bye

RussianSexyGod: Yeah I have guardian duty now. Bye

_BurnInHell has signed out_

_RussianSexyGod has signed out_

**I hope you enjoyed it. I know it is kind of boring but it will be good further into the stories. **

**Please review. Anything is welcome, even if you want to say it is boring, horrible and rubbish. Lol!!!!**

**Have a good day everyone!!! :)**


	7. Rose Believes

**Hey everyone!!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Sorry if I get late to update since I am starting a new school in a totally different country. And that country it takes a long time to get internet. So I will update as soon as I can. **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to redglassses and 9xDance Water Dancex9 for the reviews. **

**Thanks again and enjoy!!!!**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. I wish I could!!!**

Chapter 7: Rose Believes

_**RussianSexyGod: Dimitri**_

_**BitchIsBack: Rose**_

_**LoveSpirit: Lissa**_

_**BurnInHell: Christian**_

_RussianSexyGod has signed in_

_BitchIsBack has signed in_

RussianSexyGod: Hey Roza, how are you?

BitchIsBack: I am good. How are you doing, Guardian Belikov?

RussianSexyGod: Oh for God sake Roza cut the crap will you!!!!!!!!!

BitchIsBack: What does that mean???????

RussianSexyGod: Don't you believe me at all Roza?????? I keep telling you that I never agreed to go

With Tasha and still you don't believe me!!!!!!!!!!

BitchIsBack: I don't know what to believe!!!!!!!!!! Tasha didn't tell me anything and I don't want you

trying to find out who it is!!!!!!

RussianSexyGod: Why not????

BitchIsBack: I even don't who it is either all I know it is a he. This guy keeps threatening me.

RussianSexyGod: How???

BitchIsBack: He says if I don't keep my mouth shut about him, he will burn me or tell Kirova about

our relationship.

RussianSexyGod: That is not important to me anymore!!!! Rose do you believe me or not??????

BitchIsBack: I do believe you but I was scared if I don't keep my mouth shut he might take you away

from me.

RussianSexyGod: Oh my dear Roza, no one can take you away from me.

BitchIsBack: I love you, Dimitri.

RussianSexyGod: I love you too, Roza.

_LoveSpirit has signed in_

LoveSpirit: I see you guys have made up. And by the way Rose your aura these had been flaming red

and now it is back to normal black.

BitchIsBack: Ahh weird!!!

RussianSexyGod: Yeah anyways Lissa aren't you supposed to be with Christian at the church?

LoveSpirit: No, he has some work to do.

RussianSexyGod: Yesterday, I saw something weird he said he was going to study at the church but

went to Tasha's room.

LoveSpirit: That is odd. Maybe he wanted to talk about Rose.

_BurnInHell has signed in_

BurnInHell: Hey guys!!! Who wanted to talk about Rose????

RussianSexyGod: No one just the asshole Adrian!!!!

LoveSpirit: Hey babe!!!

BitchIsBack: Hey Christian!!!! So anyways Dimitri want to go to the mall at night???

RussianSexyGod: Sure no problem, I have guardian duty now so meet you at the North gate at ten.

BitchIsBack: Sure, bye Love you.

RussianSexyGod: Love you too, bye

_RussianSexyGod has signed out_

BitchIsBack: I am outta here bye

_BitchIsBack has signed out_

LoveSpirit: Meet you in the church!!

_Love Spirit has signed out_

_BurnInHell has signed out_


	8. Caught

**Hey guys!!! So sorry I am late to update. Look forward to another chapter soon. **

**I don't own any characters or Vampire Academy!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Caught

_**RussianSexyGod: Dimitri**_

_**BitchIsBack: Rose**_

_**BurnInHell: Christian**_

_**LoveSpirit: Lissa**_

_BitchIsBack has signed in_

_LoveSpirit has signed in_

BitchIsBack: Hey Liz!!! What's up?????

LoveSpirit: Hi Rose, nothing much. How about you?

BitchIsBack: Apart from under house arrest nothing!!!

LoveSpirit: What?????????????? What did you do Rose now????

BitchIsBack: Got caught!

_BurnInHell has signed in_

BurnInHell: Hey guys!!!! How is under house arrest Rose???? :D

BitchIsBack: It is not fucking funny!!!!!! Besides how the fuck do you know that????

BurnInHell: I have my sources. :) Hey babe!!!

LoveSpirit: Hi Chrisy, how are you???

BurnInHell: I am always good when I you there!!!!! :)

BitchIsBack: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!! What are we in a 80s romance????

LoveSpirit: :)

BitchIsBack: I wish Dimitri was here!!!

_RussianSexyGod has signed in_

BitchIsBack: Speak of the devil!!! Hey Dimka :) :)

RussianSexyGod: Hey Roza..... I see you missed me!!! :D

BitchIsBack: I always miss you and your lips babe!!!!

LoveSpirit: Oh I see it is Rose and Dimitri's turn to be in a 80s romance!!!

BurnInHell: Nice Babe!!!!

BitchIsBack: Hahahahahaha

LoveSpirit: So what exactly happened last night????

RussianSexyGod: Well as you know, we planned on sneaking to the mall and we got caught!!!

BitchIsBack: The weird part was they were waiting for us at the North Gate at 10:00.

LoveSpirit: So what are the punishments, apart from under house arrest?

RussianSexyGod: Well, I didn't get any punishment!!

LoveSpirit: What the fuck??? No offence Dimitri. That is unfair!!!!!

RussianSexyGod: Yeah, ask Rose why that is???

BitchIsBack: Well, I told Kirova that he came here to get me back to the dorms!!

LoveSpirit: Why did you do that?

BitchIsBack: Well if she finds out, Dimitri might get sent to Royal Court and I might not get to see

him.

RussianSexyGod: Yeah another surprising thing is that Kirova paid me a compliment.

BitchIsBack: Yeah she said it would be very sad to let Dimitri leave!!!! Barf Barf!!

RussianSexyGod: Anyways she did and that is a very rare thing!!!

LoveSpirit: I agree with that. Chris are you there?????

BurnInHell: I have to go bye.

_BurnInHell has signed out_

LoveSpirit: That was weird anyways I think I will go study now. Bye guys.

RussianSexyGod: Bye Lissa.

BitchIsBack: Bye liz.

_LoveSpirit has signed off_

RussianSexyGod: Want to come to my room Roza?????

BitchIsBack: Sure thing. See you there!!!!!

_BitchIsBack has signed out_

_RussianSexyGod has signed out_

**I hoped you enjoyed that. I think you all have a very good idea of who the traitor is!!!**

**Anyways look forward to another chapter, the mystery traitor will be shown in the recent chapters. :D**

**Please review!!!! Please, please, pretty please with caviar on top :) Please review. Anything is welcome. You can even tell me how much you hate it!!!! Lol :D **


	9. Finding the Traitor

**Hey everyone!!!!! Sorry for being late to update. I started a new school so I have so much to catch up on. So now I will get on with the chapter, enjoy!!!!**

**I don't own Vampire Academy.**

Chapter 9: Finding the traitor

_**RussianSexyGod: Dimitri**_

_**BitchIsBack: Rose**_

_**LoveSpirit: Lissa**_

_**BurnInHell: Christian**_

_**RoseSmellsSweet: Adrian**_

_RussianSexyGod has signed in_

_LoveSpirit has signed in_

LoveSpirit: Hey Dimitri!!!!

RussianSexyGod: Hey Lissa, I am a bit confused and suspicious!!!!

LoveSpirit: What happened???

RussianSexyGod: When Rose was on her way to my room she got caught in the hallway right outside

the entrance to my dorm!!

LoveSpirit: Oh dear, I can't believe this!!!! I am positive now that it is Christian.

RussianSexyGod: Yeah, I too think that!!!! But how can we catch him red handed?????

LoveSpirit: I don't know, but how can this be??? He supported Rose??

RussianSexyGod: Yeah I know!!!! Maybe we could set up another date, when Christian is here!!!

LoveSpirit: Yeah that is a great idea!!!!!!!! Let's do that!!

RussianSexyGod: I will tell Rose to meet me at the Southern Gate to sneak off to the mall.

LoveSpirit: Yeah Dimitri let's do this.

_BurnInHell has signed in_

LoveSpirit: Hey babe!!!

BurnInHell: Hey Liz!!

RussianSexyGod: Hey Christian!!! Is Rose coming????

BurnInHell: How the fuck would I know????? Anyways just you know she and Mason wasn't in class

for the past week.

RussianSexyGod: What???????????????????????????????????

LoveSpirit: She wasn't in class??? And how do you know???

BurnInHell: Mason and Rose were having classes at night or something. Mason told me.

RussianSexyGod: Oh she is in so much trouble!!!

LoveSpirit: Oh dear!!!

BurnInHell: *sneers*

_BitchIsBack has signed in_

BitchIsBack: Hey everyone!!!

RussianSexyGod: Why weren't you in class for the past week??????

LoveSpirit: Oh Rose why???? Got to answer your boy friend!!!!

BurnInHell: Ouch!!!

BitchIsBack: Can we talk privately, Dimitri???

RussianSexyGod: Sure, meet at the Southern gate at midnight!! We can go to the mall.

BirchIsBack: Sounds good to me!!!

_RoseSmellsSweet has signed in_

BitchIsBack: What is with the name????

RoseSmellsSweet: It is for you!!!! Anyways I see you are about to do something illegal

RussianSexyGod: If you say anything to anyone, I will have to do something illegal

BitchIsBack: Fuck off, Adrian!!!! You are hitting on a girl with a boy friend!!!

RussianSexyGod: Yo.. you have a boy friend!!!!!!!

BitchIsBack: Yes and it is you and shut up Dimitri!!!!

RussianSexyGod: :D

RoseSmellsSweet: Oh no, I won't tell anything. Rose sometimes your friend turns out to

be your enemy.

_RoseSmellsSweet has signed off_

BitchIsBack: That was weird!!! Anyways I got to go do some home work.

RussianSexyGod: I have guardian duty. See ya later Roza. Love you

LoveSpirit: Oh dear!!! We are in a very bad sitcom. :)

BurnInHell: I agree. I am outta here!!!

LoveSpirit: Right behind you, Christian!!! Bye Dimitri and Rose

BitchIsBack: Bye Liz!!

RussianSexyGod: Bye Lissa.

BurnInHell: Whatever!!!

_BurnInHell has signed out_

_LoveSpirit has signed out_

BitchIsBack: Bye Dimitri, love you.

RussianSexyGod: Love you too. See you later.

_BitchIsBack has signed out_

_RussianSexyGod has signed out_

**Hope you enjoyed it!!! Will be updating as soon as I can!!! Review please, please!!! Tell me what you think????**

**Have a good day everyone!!!!! :)**


End file.
